bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsunami Shinoda
|birthplace= |birthday=August 1st |age=250 (Appears 25) |gender=Female |height=180 cm (5'11) |weight=75 kg (165 lbs) |blood type=O- |measurements=44-29-49 |affiliation =Shinoda Clan |previous affiliation = |profession =Head of the Shinoda Clan |previous profession =Lieutenant of the |division = |previous division = |partner = |previous partner =Vahan |base of operations =Shinoda Clan Temple Hokutan Summit of Mt. Senjo |relatives=Saitou Shinoda (Brother) Marielle Schrodinger (Ancestor) |education= (Formerly) Taiyohime Shinoda (Current) |shikai=Shimoyake no Myōjō |bankai=Homura no Hyōten |roleplay debut= |series debut=Matsunami Gaiden |english= |japanese= }} Matsunami Shinoda (媽祖波志野中, True Warrior Pines Waves) is the main the protagonist of Matsunami Gaiden and is the fifth and current head of the Shinoda Clan. Formerly a Lieutenant of the , Matsunami was betrayed by and left to die in . Due to a hero's intervention, Matsunami was 'reborn' in Hueco Mundo as a , possessing . Throughout her story, she has lost her Shinigami powers, acquired Fullbringer, regained her Shinigami powers, and had her powers rebooted. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: After the events of Matsunami Gaiden, a story in which she nearly loses her life, attains an inner hollow, loses her power, aquires a fullbring, reboots her powers and completes her Shinoda clan training, she reaches a level that far surpasses that of an average captain. In Legend of X, Matsunami was capable of paralyzing several captain-class opponents and knocking unconscious all lieutenant-class opponents and below with a mere exertion of her reiatsu. Master Reishi Bender/ Reishi Manipulator: Due to the Quincy blood rooted in the Shinoda clan lineage, Matsunami is a product of generations of eugenics and strategic breeding. As a result, Matsunami was born with a strong affinity to Reishi. Prior to her Shinoda Clan training, she possessed a strong but latent ability to influence the reishi around her. In keeping with a clan that was founded by Quincys, all members were taught how to manipulate Reishi to the degree of proficiency as a Quincy. :Reidengeki - (精神ブリ, Spirit Blitz): Matsunami can mimic telekinesis by using her own spiritual energy to displace spiritual particles surrounding a target allowing her to manipulate their movements. Furthermore, she can displace the reishi surrounding objects to move or break them apart. In battle, she can use the enviroment to her advantage by flinging large masses at her opponent during melee combat. Additionally, she can displace the reishi in front of an opponent to send them backwards mimicking a gust of wind blowing the opponent back. The strength and effectiveness of this abilitiy scales with personal growth. :Uragetsu Kaihō (裏月大砲, Reverse Moon Release Cannon): This is the Shinoda clan version of the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Considered to be the clans’ primary form of offense, learning it is a rite of passage for guardians to become master-rank in the Shinoda clan. Gathering Reishi from the environment and all nearby sources, siphoning the reiatsu of nearby enemies and allies, and infusing the accumulated power with one’s own reiryoku, Matsunami is able to unleashe the combined power in the form of a massive torrential wave. Depending on the user, the resulting explosion can cause large scale destruction. This power can be further amplified by her emotional state. :*'Second Form' (二形態, Nii Keitai): With further training and mastery, the Uragetsu Kaihō can become an even deadlier attack. Upon impact, rather than dissipating, the blast creates and expands into a colossal mass of swirling spiritual energy. This attack will destroy anything in its path as it continues along its trajectory. How long this lasts varies among individuals but usually dies down after several seconds. :Uragetsu Fuken ((裏月伏せる剣, Reverse Moon Coated Blade): Matsunami can coat her blade with the Uragetsu Kaihō to increase its range and destructive power. To catch an opponent off guard, the user may release the spiritual energy at close proximity of the opponent, usually resulting in both combatants caught in the explosion High Spiritual Awareness: As a Shinigami, Matsunami is innately aware of her spiritual surroundings. However, Matsunami’s spiritual awareness goes well beyond that of a normal Shinigami. Due to her Quincy background, her cognizance is heightened to the point that her blindness is no longer a hindrance but a powerful asset. :Mugan (無眼, Eyes of the Void): Her deeply ingrained disposition towards Reishi strengthened into a powerful sensing ability, which continued evolved into a powerful sensing ability as she grew up. The young shinigami can sense spiritual energy so well that she ‘sees’ everything in her mind’s eye in a black and white world. She can even sense people who are masterfully capable of masking their spiritual presence. Additionally, since she does not see out of her eyes, she is not bound to its limits; which means Matsunami is capable of ‘seeing’ with a 360 degree vision. However, she can only ‘see’ so far before everything beyond that point becomes shrouded in darkness. The range in which she can “see” scales with growth, so the stronger she gets, the stronger her spiritual awareness becomes. Lastly, it is worth noting that in the World of the Living, or any setting that is not rich with spiritual particles, her ‘vision’ becomes very hazy. :Sōsai (相殺, Mututal Cancellation) An ability which nullifies an opponent's non-physical attack by striking it with another attack of perfectly opposite power. Being able to only see and feel reishi/reiatsu makes Matsunami extremely proficient in knowing how much power is needed to cancel out an attack. She prefers this defensive measure over dodging or blocking an ability. Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia *Matsunami Shinoda is a character who was drawn and created exclusively by User:Rtenzo.